Destino entrelazado
by yukam-san
Summary: Cuando existe una leyenda es por que contiene verdad. Cuando el corazón tiene dueño no se pueden separar. Cuando un amor no es correspondido, un corazón roto es peligroso. Una leyenda que se volverá realidad. Aún que prohibido esta un amor nacerá ya que el destino esta entrelazado.


Leyenda

"Cuenta la historia que hace milenios nuestros antepasados coexistía con la naturaleza con sus animales y bestias, tanto como humanos como bestias tenían un gran amor por su creador tanto que sus diferencias eran olvidadas y no recordaban ser humanos o bestias. En ese tiempo nuestro reino estaba divido en 6 regiones Región Baja, Región Alta, Región Oeste, Región Este, Región Norte y Región Sur gobernados por 6 jóvenes que fueron escogidos por el creador ya que él les había dado dones especiales para cada uno y más que nada porque cuando había que enfrentar algún mal sabía que ellos estarían unidos por un lazo de amistad que fue forjado por años. Cuatro chicos y dos chicas con grandes habilidades y poderes, fueron puestos en cada región gobernando ya que podían hablar con el creador y espíritus. Pero algo no estaba en mente del creador, el amor."

"Aunque los jóvenes no se veían casi todo el tiempo había un día en el cual ellos se unían y hablan y se divertían. Si bien se conocía desde niños, habían vivido juntos y estaban acostumbrados a verse eso no significaba que no vieran los cambios de ellos, las chicas estaban en la edad en donde sus contexturas estaban formados y los chicos también y más cuando tenían que entrenar. Ellas se enamoraron y ellos también pero las reinas no escogieron de quien enamorarse"

"El creador vio que sus jóvenes estaban enamorados pero solo los cuatro no vio a los dos jóvenes que también se encontraban enamorados de las reinas y ese fue su error. Ellos tenían un rencor hacia sus dos amigos que recibían el amor de las reinas que se apartaron de ellos y cayeron en una profunda oscuridad y maldad"

"Pronto las regiones llegaron a tener una inestabilidad los reyes que eran de la Región Baja y Alta dejaron de preocuparse de sus regiones y sus responsabilidades, e hicieron algo que tenían prohibido"

"El creador les puso reglas para estar en la tierra y una que era una advertencia y orden, era algo que hasta el mismo creador no podía controlar. Sin pensar ellos lo convocaron"

"Desde ese día el cielo se oscureció y los ciudadanos estaban inquietos sin saber que estaba pasando. Sin más los gobernadores de la Región Baja y Alta aparecieron en frente de los cuatro chicos, los dos reyes de la Región Baja y Alta tenían una mirada de maldad y odio además de que sus auras eran oscuras. Empezaron a atacar a los cuatro reyes que no sabía que estaba pasando. Hasta que se dieron cuentan que sus amigos no iban a razonar no pudieron hacer más que pelear. Lucharon por días pero los jóvenes salían lastimados no podían dañar a sus amigos no solo porque no querían también era que sus energías se había incrementado. Nos les quedo más opción que hacer un sacrificio, dar sus vidas para salvar sus reinos. Un hechizo que podía matar a sus amigos pero también se llevaría sus vidas."

"Una noche cuando estaban todos estaban juntos peleando atraparon a sus amigos cada uno en cada lado y alzaron sus manos y mencionaron las palabras que sellarían sus muertes pero antes de que lo terminaran los dos reyes lanzaron otro sabiendo que iban a hacerlos que hacía que nacieran en otro momento para luego resurgieran de nuevo con mucha más fuerza y sed de muerte. Pero algo que no tenían en cuenta era que también caería a los demás chicos."

"Después de esa noche el equilibrio se rompió, los humanos recordaron que eran y cuál era la diferencia entre ellos y las bestias. Empezaron a sentir repulsión y miedo a las bestias que se fueron y marginaron a los entes por pánico a ellos, se alejaron"

"Todos recordaban a sus reyes y reinas pero cambiaban las historias los humanos decían que los reyes vendrían a salvarlos y quitarían toda impureza del reino, refiriéndose a las bestias mientras estos creían que era al revés pero pocos recordaban como eran realmente."

"Todos esperaban su regreso de sus amados reyes, sin saber que pronto los verían de nuevo para repetir la historia"

…

Hola espero que les guste. Por favor mandemen un review para criticas me ayudarian.


End file.
